


One More Day

by afteriwake



Series: Sherlolly Spring Fling - April/May 2017 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Biting, F/M, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Just Married, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, POV Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is a Sex God, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, stay in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 10:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10683306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock convinces Molly to extend their honeymoon one more day.





	One More Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leidibrf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leidibrf/gifts).



> So this fic answers a prompt submitted from [this list](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/157557122688/another-kiss-meme) by **ameliapondsdoctor** that went " _Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer_ " that veered into explicit territory when I wrote it, which was just what **leidibrf** had requested when I started Sherlolly Spring Fling. I hope you both enjoy!

“You know, if the moon was really made of honey, that would have to mean there were space bees,” Molly said, stretching slightly underneath the sheet. “But I wonder where they got the idea of honeymoons from.”

“I personally don’t care, as long as you agree we can take one once a month,” Sherlock said, nuzzling the crook of her neck before placing a kiss on her shoulder. She smiled and tilted her head as he began to lavish attention to her neck, nipping at the skin lightly and pressing light kisses down. Oh, a honeymoon once a month sounded like a wonderful idea, to be honest, probably because she would marry this man each and every time he asked if this was the ever after she got. It had been two weeks now since she had legally become Molly Holmes and their honeymoon had more or less amounted to an endless sex holiday where they’d rarely left the bed, much less the hotel room.

But, unfortunately, all good things came to an end, and real life had to intrude once again. There were cases to solve and autopsies to perform and London beckoned then back from white sand beaches looking picturesque outside the hotel and sapphire waves lulling them to sleep and salty air drifting through open windows after passionate lovemaking, cooling their skin. It had been paradise on earth, especially compared to the heatwave in London they had come back to. No amount of fans could compare. For once, she was quite thankful she worked in a basement because it needed to be kept cool, which meant air conditioning, but she knew her mind would drift to her honeymoon and the pleasures she’d had.

Especially when Sherlock was trying so damn hard to get her to stay in bed with him.

“My post, Sherlock,” she said, not really trying to get out of bed but knowing eventually she would have to. “I can’t be late.”

“I can be a bad influence,” he said, letting his lips slide to the front of her shoulder, slowly tasting her skin. She knew where he was headed and she needed to stop him before he did something devilishly delightful and she really did say fuck all to work and just stayed in bed and shagged him all day, heat wave be damned.

“You can, but not today,” she said, reaching for his curls and gently tugging his head up so his lips were away from his skin. He didn’t give her a chance to slip out of bed though before he moved quickly, body covering hers and pressing her into the mattress, lips pressed against hers. Oh, this was a greedy kiss, slow and sensual, and he added to it with fingers splaying over her skin, curling on her waist for a moment before moving over her stomach and--

She moved her mouth away. “Sherlock, I _have_ to go in. It’s been two weeks under Cooper and I have no idea what I’ll--” She bit her lips as his fingers dipped lower and found just the right spot to rub, and her leg moved up of its own accord to give him better access. Oh, those lovely, long fingers stroking her in _just_ the right way, damn him. “Sheeeerloooock…”

“Your morgue will still be in one piece,” he murmured, moving his lips to her jaw and then lower, back to her neck and then _lower_ , trailing to where they had planned on going to before, until they latched onto a breast and teeth and tongue began to tease. The bloody bastard. The wonderful fucking bloody _bastard_. She wanted his mouth on her in more intimate places and she wanted more, so much more. She wanted him rocking into her, her knees by her head, his strokes long and deep, filling her until she screamed his name in pleasure, neighbors hearing through the open windows be damned.

“Is your post still important?” he murmured, moving between the valley of her breasts, pressing a kiss there.

“ _Yeees_ , but this...if you don’t finish I’ll castrate you,” she said, letting her hand move to his abdomen, wanting to tease him a bit, feel his cock in her hands and stroke it, run her thumb across the tip in the way that drove him wild until he slid it inside her and gave her the long deep strokes she was craving.

He chuckled against her skin, his breath warm when he exhaled. “If you insist on leaving me today, Mrs. Holmes, I will make sure you have something to remember for the day.” His lips found her other breast and he teased that nipple, his fingers still stroking her clit before he slipped one inside her, pressing up slightly. Oh, he could tease, but as her hands wrapped around his cock she heard him groan against her skin and she knew two could play this game.

He got her wet and slick but she knew he wasn’t going to keep it up much longer. He could have brought her to orgasm with his fingers but she didn’t care. She needed him inside her, filling her, fucking her, and he needed the same thing. He pulled his lips back to hers and the kiss was rougher than before, even greedier, almost as though it marked her in a way that was more than their rings. And then he pulled his fingers away and shifted position, pulling her legs up and very quickly grabbing his pillow and putting it under her lower back before hooking her ankles over his shoulders, and then he entered her, slowly, taking his time.

She gasped at the sensation of how deeply it felt like he was penetrating her. She’d read about this but never tried it with any of her lovers, even Sherlock, but she nearly came before he pulled out. And then he moved, beginning a slow rhythm, bracing himself as best he could. She whimpered and he took that as the sign it was to fuck her harder, faster, give her more. When she came she shouted so loudly she was sure she must have startled him, and moments later she felt him stiffen and then collapse on top of her.

Slowly she moved her legs, as weak as they felt, but kept them close to Sherlock, running her hands up and down his back. “Sherlock?” she said, pressing a kiss on his shoulder.

“Hmm?” he asked, his chin near her shoulder.

“I think a shower to clean up would be a good idea,” she said. “And then I’m quite interested in seeing what other things you know for an orgasm like that.”

She could feel him grin against her neck. “No post today?”

“No post, you bad influence you,” she said. “I think we can extend our honeymoon _one_ more day.”

“Good,” he said, pressing a kiss to her neck. Eventually, they would move, but she had the feeling that tomorrow? Tomorrow she might have quite a bit of trouble moving...


End file.
